Fixer Upper (Hirogo style)
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: Small song fic with a few changes of my own. Im bad at summaries so yea...Enjoy!


Ok here's the cast. Don't judge. Although they're not present in the fanfic, I'd like to tell you anyways

Elsa-Tadashi Anna-Hiro Kristoff-Gogo Sven-Wasabi (I saw a post where they compared them and mentioned that they looked alike so I just went for it)  
>Marshmallow-Fred (Don't judge xD)<br>Olaf-Baymax

May be crappy. You have been warned xD Read at your own risk and sorry for spelling mistakes that there might be

It hit him like a wall of bricks…as if he recognized them

"Trolls. Their trolls" Hiro says to himself…loudly

The rock people seemed to over hear him. They all turn to see him, realizing he'd been standing there for a while now

They all blinked at once

The female troll who seemed to be like a mother to Gogo gasped and exclaimed

"She's brought a boy!"

The trolls bursted into a big cheer.

"Woah!"

Before he knew it, Hiro was already being carried until he was in the arms of the adrenaline junkie…again

"Whats going on?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes tom face Gogo

"I've learned to just roll with it" was Gogo's response

Mother troll climbed on a couple of the others until she was their height.

"Let me see" she says, grabbing hold on Hiro's face

"Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth" she exclaims, her rocky hands all over Hiro's face.

Gogo chuckles a little

"Yes yes! He'll do nicely for our Gogo!" Bulda says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder

Gogo's face palms and groans

Hiro' eyes widen

"Uh no, I-um, no"

"You've got the wrong idea. Thats not why I brought him here" Gogo says.

Hiro nods

"Right. Were not-Im not" he chuckles nervously

Bulda smirks

"Whats the issue, dear?  
>Why are you holding back from such a woman? Is it the clumpy way she walks?"<p>

Bulda hoped on her two feet

"Or the grumpy way she talks?" the male troll beneath her. Who's name was 'Cliff', questioned

A female roll rolled in.

"Or the way she pays no mind to her dressing?" she began to pull on Gogo's ripped pants

"Hey!" Gogo exclaimed a bit offended

Two others climbed on top of the female troll, causing her to let go of Gogo's clothing.

"And though we know she washes well, she always has bubblegum smell, see" she says, sniffing her cloth and pointing at her

Bulda climes on Gogo's back, Cliff following. When did they even get behind her?

"But you'll never meet a beauty who has this much loyalty" they both sang, forcing Gogo into a huge smile

"Thats nice" was all Hiro said before Gogo gets dragged of into the center of the whole crowd and begins to roll on one of the trolls who had already transformed into a rock.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, she's got a couple of flaws"

Another troll jumped in as Gogo was literarily thrown off to the side beside Wasabi

"Like her love for gum, dear, her thing about speed, dear. Thats a little outside the natures laws"

"This is not about me!" she exclaimed.

Children trolls grabbed Baymax by the hand and started to dance along with him

"So she's a bit go a fixer upper but this we're certain of: you can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love"

The trolls pulled her up by the arms and neared her to Hiro

"Um…" Hiro was pretty speechless right now

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here" Gogo says calmly, trying to keep her cool

Bulda jumped on her back and faced Hiro

"I'll say. So tell me, son, is it the way she's never scared?"

"Or that she's socially impaired?" another troll says

A kiddie troll jumped in Gogo's arms

"Or that she has some very bad anger issues?"

Hiro smirked

"I already knew that"

Gogo glares at him

"Are you holding it down deep due to her unusual violet streak?" a male troll pulls lightly on Gogo's highlights, making her frown

Hiro chuckles at that

A couple of other trolls had formed a heart and Gogo fell right into it. She didnt hit the floor, since they grabbed her from both arms and legs .  
>"Or the way she covers up and doesn't wear make-up?"<p>

After that, she was thrown upwards. The trolls rolled into rocks again while keeping the heart formed.

Lucky for her, Gogo didnt fall face first onto the ground. She managed to fall on her legs, next to her childhood pet.

"She's just a bit of a fixer upper. She says she's always that tough"

"Because I am!" Gogo exclaimed, with a smirk

Four rows of 3 trolls stacked on one another surrounded Gogo

"Her isolation is a conformation of her desperation for healing hugs"

They locked in on her, giving her a huge hug

"Aww" Hiro mutters with a smile

They let go of her and go separate ways, each grabbing a lasso made of vines.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper but we know what to do…."

The least Hiro expected was for them to tie Gogo AND him while the trolls beginning to near them

"The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!"

The trolls let them go, making then spin never-ending. Gogo couldn't take it anymore

"Enough! He's engaged to someone else, ok?!"

The trolls stopped dead on their track. Then they blinked twice before a small amount (Including Cliff and Bulda) huddled up like a team of football players.

Their voice was in a low whisper

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper" Cliff starts

A female troll shrugged

"Thats a minor thing"

"His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement" another says

A kiddy troll interrupted with a huge smile

"And by the way, we sense their feelings!"

They broke their small group and some female trolls began to go after Gogo with so many accessories.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, his brain's a bit betwixt"

They leaned off her a bit

"Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed

Gogo rolled her eyes and groaned

The male trolls ran to Hiro. Bulda climbed on a rock to at least be a little closer to Hiro's height

"We're not saying you can change her, cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force thats powerful and strange. People make bad choices if their mad or scared or stressed. Throw a little love their way"

She throw lilies in the air and other trolls circled in around him, fixing him up with accessories. After they were done, they got out of the way.

"And you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. That what it's all about"

Gogo turned around, already wearing all sorts of things. When Hiro saw her, he couldn't believe it. She looked so…stunning. Cliff placed a crown made of grass of her hair. Gogo smiled and sent him a small wave. Hiro felt himself grin and shrug.

"Father!" Cliff exclaims

"Sister!" a younger female troll jumped on him

"Brother!" a much younger troll jumped on the girl's back

"We need each other to raise us up and round us out" they rolled away

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper but when push comes to shove"

Trolls pushed Hiro and Gogo closer together

Baymax jumped in with a couple of other young trolls

"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…"

Trolls started to dig a huge holes and created an arc made of rocks while chanting 'True's'

When they've finished their creation, they picked both teenagers up and place them in a huge hole under the arc. The thought of making a hole just to make them their height was reallyy funny to think of

"Trueeeeee"

A troll with a book came forward.

"Do you Hiro take Gogo to be your troll-fully wedded…"

"Wait what?" Hiro interrupted

"Your getting married" was all he said

"Love!" all the trolls exclaimed

So that was my song fic. Please review and favorite :D! 


End file.
